disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baileywick
Baileywick is the Castle Steward in the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. His responsibility is to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be when it should be, as he explains to Sofia on her first day as a princess. He is voiced by Tim Gunn. Background Personality He is very dutiful and a bit of a stiff, but he's nice and patient. He has also given advice and guidance to Sofia, not just because it's his job but also because he is kind and fond of the new princess. Both are of the village class, which allows Baileywick to understand Sofia's troubles. Like Princess Amber, Baileywick is also afraid of frogs, resulting in having ranidaphobia. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Baileywick first appears when Sofia and Miranda arrive at Enchancia Castle. He explains his job to Sofia before sending her to dinner. At dinner, he reminds James to remember his manners. For the next few days, he gets the castle ready for Sofia's Royal Debut Ball. At the Ball, Baileywick falls victim to the sleeping spell. When he wakes back up, he is pleased by how things have turned out. Sofia the First As King Roland's right-hand man and the Castle Steward of Enchancia, Baileywick is a major character in the series. Baileywick is shown to share his employers' dislike for secrecy and be a better detective than Roland is as shown in "A Royal Mess". When Baileywick discovers that the window that King Roland had made for Queen Miranda has been destroyed and Roland tells him Sofia destroyed the window by playing ball in the castle Baileywick is shocked because he knows Sofia would never play ball in the castle after Roland told her not to. This fact along with James wanting a talk with her enables Baileywick to deduce what really happened. Afterward, he tells Sofia that he knows her and James well enough to know that James was the one who really played ball in the castle and broke the window and that she took the blame for him. He also tells her that while what she did was sweet she still shouldn't have done it telling her "A lie is a lie even when you're trying to help someone." As revealed in "Baileywick's Day Off" Baileywick has an older brother named Nigel and is devoted to his job with an absolute selflessness. Nigel arrives at the castle, hoping to spend "Wicky's" birthday doing all the fun things they did when they were kids. However, to Nigel's annoyance, Baileywick keeps shelving them to help the Royal Kids telling him they are more important. The Royal Kids help Nigel give his little brother the celebration he planned. This shows that Baileywick is respected by the Royal Family to the point where they consider him family. Baileywick's skills as the Castle Steward are revealed to come from his experience as a Groundhog Scout. In "The Floating Palace", he is revealed to be prone to sea sickness which Admiral Hornpipe loves teasing him about. As revealed in "Baileywhoops" Baileywick is held in such high esteem by Royalty that other Royal Stewards want his job. During Enchancia's Royal Jubilee, Slickwell, the Castle Steward of Rutistan, gives him a cursed magic pin that makes him super clumsy to steal his job. After one mishap too many, Baileywick resigns and gives the pin to Sofia. This enables Sofia and Clover to discover Slickwell's plot and foil it. Sofia tells Baileywick and her parents what really made him clumsy and, after Slickwell's plot is foiled, the latter welcome him back. Trivia * He greatly resembles his voice actor Tim Gunn (Project Runway, Tim Gunn's Guide To Style, Under the Gunn). * A bailey is another term for a steward - making Baileywick's name a foreshadowing of his job. * The Royal Family treat Baileywick as a member of the family than a steward. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Grown-ups Category:Siblings Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Mentors Category:Brothers